


Tied Up

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is a tease, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pure Smut, Sherlock tied up, but not really kinky sex, not even that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: Sherlock is tied up to the bedpost and John decides to have some fun.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not beautiful prose or anything, but it was a good way to relax myself writing this instead of focusing on exams and all the work have to do for the next few weeks.
> 
> Have a good reading. :)

**Tied Up**

 

John came back from surgery, to what he at first thought, an empty house. He walked into the kitchen to make some tea and lit the kettle when he heard Sherlock shout his name from the bedroom.

 

Frowning, John went to see what his mad genius was on about. What a surprise to find the fierce detective tied up to the bedpost.  _ What is going on? _

 

“Finally !” Was Sherlock’s first word when John walked into the room. “I’ve been waiting for hours. Can you help me ?” 

 

“What happened? How did you-? Why are you like this?” John babbled pointing his index over Sherlock's position, trying to understand what went through the genius head.

 

“I was testing a theory. Had the victim been able to detach himself and then run away before being killed from behind or did the killer purposely detached him and then made him face the exit and then kill him.”

 

“And you had to tie yourself to the bedpost to prove your point?” John tried to suppress a laugh at the situation.

 

“Obviously, but apparently it’s not as easy as I thought to get free from this rope.”

 

John sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he crossed the room in order to go free Sherlock,

 

“Why didn’t you shout for Mrs Hudson?” 

 

“Well I tried to shout but she gladly ignored me.”

 

“I wonder why...” John muttered to himself, his lips quirking up, finding this situation very amusing.

 

“Do you find this funny?” Sherlock looked affronted.

 

“Very,” was John reply as he crawled over the bed to towards Sherlock.

 

John took this opportunity to enjoy himself at Sherlock expense, what a perfect situation to tease Sherlock.

 

“After a second thought, maybe I’ll let you tied up a little while longer...” John whispered in his ear.

 

“John,” Sherlock complained, “This is not funny.” He pulled on his restraints, trying to get free.

 

John kissed Sherlock’s on the inside of his wrist while smiling.  _ Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy this, very much. _

 

“I think I’ll tease you a little bit, these situations happen so rarely these days.” He said in a mocked tone.

 

“John I have a case to-”

 

Sherlock was cut down by John kissing just behind his ear, a sweet spot of his which would shut him up in any situation and John was very much aware of that.

 

“How about a mini break from your case?” John asked in Sherlock’s ear in a tone lower than usual, taking his lover’s earlobe between his teeth.

 

That earned him a little whimper from Sherlock, who was failing to look unfazed by John administrations. 

 

John smiled to himself, he loved playing games. Especially the one where Sherlock was acting like he would rather do more important things than tolet himself be driven by lust and his passional urges while in reality, he was craving for John’s touch.

 

Especially John’s marvellous talented tongue.

 

Sherlock loved to play the uninterested party while prompting John to continue what he was doing.

 

It took John a while to understand this, early in their relationship if Sherlock said no, he would let go and move on, however now that he knew Sherlock better, he knew when to push it and when to retreat.

 

Right now, he was about to break Sherlock apart with his tongue and lips maybe even use his hands while Sherlock would be at his mercy, tied up and the best part, begging.

 

John peppered kisses along Sherlock long neck, reaching his collar, he unbuttoned Sherlock’s blue shirt in no hurry, in order to continue his exploration with more kisses as he uncovered more pale skin. 

 

The first button broke free then the second till he had a full vision of Sherlock’s collarbone, He tasted Sherlock’s smooth skin with open kisses, sometimes small bites, in order to earn a small moan from his beautiful lover. 

 

Slowly but surely, John managed to get Sherlock’s shirt full open, exposing his chest, However since Sherlock's arms were tied up, John couldn’t take it off completely.

 

John’s hand traveller slowly from Sherlock’s chest to his lower belly, feeling the hot skin underneath, feeling Sherlock’s short breaths and came right up to play with his right nipple.

 

“Where would you like me to do next love?” John prompted.

 

“Anything Anywhere.”

 

“Nah- I want to hear you say it. You have to be precise or you get nothing.” John said playfully.

 

“John,” Sherlock drew out the syllable showing his discontent.

 

“Sherlock?” His lover said in the same way, teasing.

 

“Please, kiss my skin.” He half ordered.

 

“Where?” John’s mouth was millimetres from Sherlock’s skin, so much that Sherlock could feel John’s hot breath  on him, “Here?” John asked and kissed his right pectoral, then moved lower “or here?” even lower, “maybe here?”

 

“Yes…” came a hiss.

 

“Oh I know, do you want my mouth here?” John asked as he quickly came up and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, pulling at it with his teeth, making Sherlock arc from the bed.

 

“Yes, yes. John.”

 

“You like that love?” John flashed him a cheeky smile.

 

“Mmhmm” Sherlock nodded, waiting for more, pulling at his ties wishing he could use his hands.

 

Meanwhile, John had open Sherlock’s legs and had positioned himself in between, his forearms surrounding Sherlock’s hips from the outside. He nuzzled Sherlock’s groin and kiss it over his trousers while smiling as he tortured him. He was loving every second of it.

 

He kissed Sherlock’s navel and came back up to give him a full snog, tongue and teeth enthusiastically involved, both swallowing each other. None wanting to be dominated. 

 

Sherlock tilted his head forward trying to lock his lips with John as the ladder voluntarily draw his lips away in order to frustrate Sherlock, clearly showing the detective who was in charge here. However, John quickly gave him want he wanted back, tracing his tongue across Sherlock’s bottom lip, sucking his tongue into his mouth, caressing his body.

 

While kissing, Sherlock wrapped his legs around John's waist, pressing his erection against his lover as John’s hands grasp Sherlock’s hips.

 

“Let me go, let me touch you,” Sherlock requested.

 

John nuzzled his neck then his jaw and kissed him again. John’s hands reach Sherlock’s and he smiled at him.

 

“Not yet.” He then sucked on Sherlock’s neck enough to leave a bruise. “I like seeing you, all desperate, can’t order me around, can’t even touch me.” He licked a long trail on his neck, “I have all the power to make you come undone and I can choose to not do it.”

 

“You like to be in charge way too much.” Sherlock accused.

 

“Do you complain?” John asked cupping sherlock’s hard on.

 

“No, not at all, please continue.” He said as he thrust into John’s hand.

 

“Good boy.” John kissed him on the lips again. God, he loved to kiss this human being, those lips were to die for. “I could kiss you all day without ever getting tired of it.”

 

John started to unbuckled Sherlock’s belt and undid his trousers.

 

“Let’s unwrap you so the fun can begin.”

 

He kissed Sherlock’s left tight as he took off the trousers and then paid attention to the right leg on his way up. He mouthed Sherlock’s hard on through the fabric making the man under him shudder and moan rather loudly.

 

“John…” Sherlock groaned getting very impatient, “please.”

 

John finally took pity on Sherlock, he took off the boxers and smiled up at him. Slowly his mouth approached Sherlock’s prick with small teasing licks on the head. But soon John was tasting him entirely by taking him in his mouth completely. 

 

Sherlock let out a deep groan, his back lifting from the mattress. John sucked hard, his hand at the base of Sherlock’s cock, in a firm grip, stroking. He licked from base to the head a few times then taking only the head in his mouth and sucking hard, teasing with his tongue.

 

Then John reached for the side table to take out their almost empty bottle of lube and undid the cap.

 

“Now be a good boy and stay still.” He poured some on his palm and rubbed it on his palms and then ran them through Sherlock’s Shaft. 

 

John admired the view of Sherlock’s curly head falling back into the pillow, his eyes shut and his dry lips wide open, his back arched, his hips thrusting back into John’s hand.

 

“Yes, John, tighter, mmh, yes. Just like that. Oh, Oh, Oh.” 

 

Sherlock was about to come when John stopped and whispered devilishly in his ear “Oh no baby, you’re not allowed to come just yet.”

 

Sherlock whined pulling on his ties.

 

“Don’t worry I’m gonna ravish you, but before I'm gonna torn you apart, make you beg for me to be inside you. You like the sound of that?”

 

Sherlock was biting his lower lip, his wrists becoming red for pulling so hard on the bind, “Yes please, John, do it, do me.”

 

“In our own time,” he smirked.

 

“But quite quickly.” Sherlock prompted, letting out another moan as John started to open him up, preparing him for his cock. 

 

John once again made it last forever, at first with one digit, and then after what seemed hours later, he added a second and finally a third one while still stroking Sherlock’s prick with his other hand making Sherlock almost come twice. 

 

Finally, an eternity later, John slipped into Sherlock and both moaned in unison at the marvellous sensation of being linked together. John started to rock slowly, drawing in and out at a slow pace.

 

“John,” Sherlock whimpered, “Faster! Please…”  he let out a loud moan as John teased his prostate, “We’ve been at it for ages, make me come.”

 

John groaned, his hands hanging onto sherlock’s hips, trying to refrain to fuck Sherlock into oblivion just yet. 

 

“Ah, what’s the magic word?” 

 

“Fuck me like you meant it.” Hearing this, John couldn’t help but give a hard thrust, making Sherlock cry out.

 

“Say pretty please.” He said in a hoarse voice, what was left of his control slipping off.

 

“Pretty please, John, fuck me hard.” He begged.

 

John gave a wicked smiled and started to pound into Sherlock at an increasing speed and doing exactly what Sherlock had asked for, fucking him fast and hard. Sherlock’s noise being music to John’s ears.

 

“Yes, like this, yeah, mmmh John!!!” Sherlock said meeting John’s every thrust.

 

“God Sherlock you’re so tight, so perfect. Yeah.” John reached between their bodies, handling Sherlock’s cock, stroking him, his thumb rubbing the head.

 

“John, I-” 

 

Yes, that’s it. Come for me, Sherlock. Come for me, love.”

 

“Joohhh!” Sherlock cried out as he came all over him, John followed not long after him, crashing over Sherlock’s body, exhausted.

 

[........................................................]

 

A few minutes later they were still breathing heavily, drained out but happily fucked and that’s what mattered. 

 

Later when they got their breaths back, John kissed Sherlock’s dry lips and moved to untied him, massaging his wrist for a little bit and kissing them with affection.

 

“There’s no real case, is it? You tied yourself up on purpose.” Sherlock hummed as he moved his limbs so they would wrap themselves around John, their legs intertwined. John opened up his arms for Sherlock in order to give him a well-deserved post-coital cuddle and Sherlock took the opportunity to rest his head on John’s chest.

 

“Mrs Hudson helped,” Sherlock said.

 

John laughed, imagining the scene, their housekeeper would be asking a lot of question in the near future, She seems very interested in their sex life.

 

“Best shag ever.” He commented, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. “We should probably hit the shower though.”

 

“In a second.” Sherlock said nuzzling John’s neck, closing his eyes.

 

John chuckled.

 

“I love you, you crazy man,” He said softly, kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now that you read this cringy thing I'm gonna hide somewhere or jump into a volcano.  
> Thanks for have gave this a shot though :)


End file.
